The Empire State Building
☀Doc Savage set up base on the 86th floor of a world famous New York skyscraper or the worlds most famous building (implied, but never outright stated, as the Empire State Building; Phillip Jose Farmer, in his Doc Savage: His Apocalyptic Life, gives good evidence that this is likely the case). Doc Savage fights against evil with the assistance of the "Fabulous Five". Watchlist Random page Recent changes=Empire State Building= 1 The Headquarters Building Edit Doc Savage's accepted base of operations is a Penthouse Apartment on the 86th Floor of the Empire State Building. Although it is never actually stated in the original pulps, Phillip Jose Farmer's Doc Savage His Apocholyptic Life and many fans and fansite reach the conclusion his office is in the Empire State Building.Doc Savage first had the idea for a skyscraper home and headquarters in his teen years. By that time he was already looking to the future when his studies and training would be completed, and he would begin his strange career. Designed by Doc and Renny Renwick to be the world's tallest skyscraper, construction began in early 1930. A unique approach to the construction sequencing of structural steel, concrete and stone masonry activities devised by Renny, accelerated the installation, and the building opened for business in record time on May 1st 1931. Doc Savage took occupancy of the 86th floor 3 weeks later. From a height of 1,050 feet above the street below, his offices command a view of all of Manhattan Island as well as the Hudson and East Rivers. 1 History The Empire State Building is the tallest skyscraper in New York City. It is located on 5th Avenue in midtown Manhattan. In the 1930s, the 86th floor of the Empire State Building housed the personal offices of the adventurer known as Doc Savage. Base of Operations: Doc Savage has placed his base of operations in the Empire State Building. Although it is reported that he occupies the 86th floor of the ESB, it is not known which floor he actually operates from. The 86th floor of the ESB has always been the observation deck, therefore Doc Savage could never have occupied that particular floor. One of the more infamous incidents that took place during this time happened in 1933 when a giant mutated gorilla terrorized New York and scaled the side of the Empire State Building. Biplanes succeeded in shooting the creature down, and the body was later recovered by a top secret government think tank known as Project M.References,even one novel,stated by Ham,that this wasn't the first time a big ape,was seen crawling about the upper floors,refering to both Monk and King Kong. Generally,artist and description show the Empire State Building.Although,this is not always so.Marvel Comics,when they were publishing the adventures of Doc Savages Super Sagas,drew not the Empire State Building,but another 1930's style penhouse type building.Only,when years later,did Marvel Comics begin to publish Doc Savage in a larger,black white format,did the artist draw the Empire State Building.Although,not clearly shown,Doc Savages 86th Floor headquarters appear more like the near by Crysler Building than the more famous the Empire State Building. In later years, the 86th floor was used as the observation deck and gift shop. In 1941 (date conjectural), British turncoat Death Mayhew attempted to bomb New York City with an atomic weapon using the Empire State Building as ground zero. It was his intent to have a memorial of himself erected on the site where the skyscraper once stood. Fortunately, the famed aviator Janos Prohaska fought with Mayhew inside one of the building's offices and prevented the Nazi sympathizer's plan from coming to fruition. [2] 2 Points of Interest *Doc Savage's office on the 86th floor *Observation Deck 2 The 86th FloorEdit Doc Savages office is on the 86th floor of a New York City skyscraper, implicitly the Empire State Building, reached by Doc's private high-speed elevator. Doc owns a fleet of cars, trucks, aircraft, and boats which he stores at a secret hangar on the Hudson River, under the name The Hidalgo Trading Company, which is linked to his office by a pneumatic-tube system nick-named the "flea run." He sometimes retreats to his Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic—. All of this is paid for with gold from a Central American mine given to him by the local Mayans in the first ''Doc Savage''story. (Doc and his assistants learned the little-known Mayan language of this people, allowing them to communicate privately when others might be listening.) As a precaution when first meeting somone he will place a sheet of bullet proof glass infront of the doorway. This saved his life in The Monsters when an assassin tried to gun him down. Categories:*National Historic Landmarks in New York City *Visitor attractions in New York City *Locations *Add category Read more Category:Locations